Les gens parlent
by Ongi
Summary: [Secret Santa - Collectif NONAME] - "Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'eux ?" "Eux? Tu veux dire le reste du monde?" "Ouais. Les gens parlent. C'est chiant. Même mon père commence à faire des sous-entendus à propos de toi et moi." - Bromance Albus/Scorpius - Next Generation - Post Poudlard.


_**Coucou les gens !**_

 _ **Je réitère tous mes vœux de bonne année, tout plein d'inspiration, de bonheur et de santé à vous !**_

…

 _ **Voici l'OS-cadeau que j'ai écrit pour**_ **Temi-chou** _ **, qui m'avait demandé une bromance Albus/Scorpius pour le**_ **Secret Santa** _ **dans le magnifique cadre du**_ **Collectif NONAME** _ **.**_

 **Temi-chou** _ **, cet OS est pour toi, et j'espère qu'il te plaira, malgré l'absence de Drarry (Je me voyais mal faire divorcer des gens pour cet OS, curieusement, alors que j'aime totalement le Drarry moi aussi.) et malgré l'absence d'aventure à proprement dit.**_

 _ **C'est plus une p'tite tranche de vie des enfants de nos héros favoris.**_

…

 _ **Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire passer cet OS à la correction (Sans compter qu'il me faut me retrouver une Beta… si quelqu'un veut se proposer, je ne dis pas non, au passage.) et je vous demande pardon pour cela.**_

 _ **J'updaterai dès que possible la correction !**_

…

 _ **Je vous avoue également que cet OS m'a donné du fil à retordre…**_

 _ **J'ai commencé une intrigue, écrit six pages dessus, m'en suis retrouvée grandement insatisfaite, aussi j'ai recommencé du début, réécrit cinq pages sur une toute autre intrigue… pour finalement reprendre à zéro hier matin.**_

…

 _ **Parce que pour touuut vous raconter, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai une idée de fanfic sur Scorpius, et j'ai eu l'idée fixe, depuis le début du Secret Santa, d'écrire quelque chose qui soit compatible avec cette idée sur Scorpius.**_

 _ **C'est chose faite, finalement, et j'en suis heureuse.**_

 _ **La fic sur Scorpius devrait donc s'intituler « Laisse-les parler » et arrivera… dans très longtemps, vu tout ce que j'ai à finir d'écrire et publier avant cela !**_

…

 _ **Je voudrais remercier,**_ **Maya Holmes** _ **,**_ **Some CoolName** _ **sans qui tout ça ne serait pas.**_

 _ **Je souhaite également remercier**_ **Temi-chou** _ **pour ce challenge et toutes les très nombreuses personnes auprès desquelles j'ai affreusement geint au sujet de cet OS.**_

…

 _ **Je crois que j'ai enfin dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, aussi je vous laisse lire et vous embrasse très fort, les gens !**_

* * *

 **...**

Albus se frotta les yeux d'un geste las, les pattes de mouche indéchiffrables de son supérieur dansant sur ses rétines. Il rouvrit les paupières pour contempler un instant la lumière des bougies et les ombres mouvantes que celle-ci projetait sur les murs de son étroit bureau. Il sursauta lorsque l'horloge sonna vingt heures, et faillit renverser la tasse de thé – qui était froid depuis bien longtemps – d'un mouvement malheureux du coude.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'adrénaline se rependant dans chaque fibre de son être alors que la tasse se retrouvait en sécurité loin du rebord du bureau, grâce à ses réflexes. Puis, il pensa, le cœur ralentissant progressivement, la bouche sèche et une tache d'encre sur le bout du nez : « _Je suis un sorcier_. », puis « _Si j'avais cassé la tasse, j'aurais pu la rafistoler d'un coup de baguette magique_. », et enfin « _Je suis un abruti_. ».

Décidant qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à cette éreintante journée, il se décida à se lever, attrapa sa besace en cuir de dragon pour la hisser sur son épaule et quitta son bureau en longeant ceux de ses collègues – déjà tous déserts à cette heure – et en empruntant le chemin qui passait devant la Salle de l'Amour. Il fit courir sa main sur les murs extérieurs de la salle, se questionnant sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien renfermer, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait devant.

Il se résigna finalement à détacher sa main lorsqu'il atteint l'une des douze portes noires, lisses et identiques les unes aux autres qui défilèrent, tournant et tournant lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Salle Circulaire. Il attendit patiemment que le mouvement tourbillonnant et hypnotisant des flammes bleues des chandeliers s'arrête et lorsque ce fût le cas, songea intensément au couloir menant aux ascenseurs de l'Atrium. Sa vision se troubla un instant, et seule resta nette la porte qui conduisait au-dehors.

Le chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs lui parut interminable, et il fut ravi de s'appuyer contre la paroi fraîche de l'un d'entre eux, fermant les yeux en attendant que les portes coulissantes ne se referment **(1)** et que la magie n'amorce la course folle de l'appareil dans les étages du Ministère de la Magie.

Le son de talons claquant sur le sol dallé du couloir lui fit retenir les portes d'une main, et il fronça les sourcils à l'idée que l'un de ses collègues Langues-de-Plomb soit encore là à cette heure. Les chandeliers lui révélèrent la silhouette sombre et rabougrie du Sous-Directeur du Département des Mystères.

Le visage de l'homme était si ridé qu'il lui faisait penser à l'un des bouledogues de la Tante Marge, qu'il avait eu un jour le déplaisir de rencontrer brièvement.

Quant au caractère de Mr. Reginald Croaker, il était des plus accommodants. Il lui rappelait même celui si complaisant du Professeur Slughorn que ses parents, oncles et tantes leur avaient décrit à ses cousins et lui.

Mr. Croaker franchit le seuil de l'ascenseur dans un soupir quelque peu essoufflé, ayant pressé le pas en voyant Albus lui retenir les portes.

Albus sourit du contraste entre leurs tenues. Mr. Croaker portait une robe typiquement sorcière, de bonne facture, et devait littéralement dégouliner en-dessous. Le jeune Langue-de-Plomb, pour sa part, était vêtu d'un jean élimé et d'un t-shirt moldu à l'effigie des Beatles.

Il vit son supérieur jeter un coup d'œil intrigué aux visages décolorés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se mettent à parler d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Albus, mon garçon, avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? La Salle du Planétarium ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée depuis que vous y apportez votre contribution., affirma le Langue-de-Plomb, dont le crâne dégarni luisait à la lumière des chandeliers.

Albus lui renvoya un sourire aimable pour toute réponse au compliment, s'enquit de sa santé et l'étage où il descendrait.

\- A l'Atrium, tout comme vous, mon garçon. Je viens seulement de finir de changer la potion de conservation du Réservoir à Cerveaux dans la Salle des Pensées, et je dois avouer que c'est toujours une épreuve.

Albus aurait pu le deviner rien qu'à l'odeur discrète mais visqueuse que l'homme dégageait, et il remercia le ciel quand les portes de l'ascenseur consentirent enfin à se refermer, annonçant ainsi la montée imminente de l'appareil.

Il se demandait souvent comment est-ce que ses collègues, à la mine si patibulaire face à des étrangers à leur Département, pouvaient être si bavards au contact de leurs pairs.

\- Votre petit-ami va bien ?, demanda Mr. Croaker, d'un ton anodin.

\- Mon petit-ami ?, répéta Albus, en ayant l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension.

\- Ce jeune homme est tout à fait charmant. Venir vous chercher ainsi à la sortie du travail, voilà qui est prévenant. Quel est son nom, déjà ? Scorpion ?, gloussa pratiquement Croaker, et le jeune homme eut l'impression de perdre une partie du respect qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme.

Albus lança un regard désespéré au miroir qui affichait chaque numéro d'étages. Il lui en restait deux avant d'être libérer des questions et remarques déplacées sur sa vie personnelle.

Albus soupira discrètement et entreprit de le détromper, alors que l'ascenseur atteignait enfin l'étage de l'Atrium, les portes s'ouvrant dans un chuintement libérateur.

\- Excusez-moi, Mr. Croaker, mais Scorpius n'est pas mon petit-ami, mais mon colocataire et il avait tout simplement oublié ses clés la dernière fois.

\- Allons, mon cher Albus, ne soyez donc pas aussi timide ! Tous les Départements du Ministère en parlent, vous savez. Le plus important est d'assumer, je l'ai toujours dit., affirma Croaker alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes d'or menant à l'Atrium.

Le Sous-Directeur du Département des Mystères s'employa aussitôt à pincer les lèvres dans une moue mystérieuse et le pétillement de ses yeux disparut au profit d'un regard morne.

Albus admira la transformation, pourtant inutile, car exceptés quelques sorciers se dirigeant vers les cheminées, hautement pressés de rentrer chez eux et le vieux vigile du Bureau de la Sécurité, Eric Munch, qui piquait du nez sur sa chaise, personne ne leur prêta attention.

Ils se séparèrent devant les âtres où rougissaient encore quelques braises d'un vert émeraude magique, et Albus eut un rictus lorsque Croaker disparut dans les flammes. Il secoua la tête, saisissant à son tour une pincée de poudre de Cheminette. Il pénétra dans l'un des cheminées, les deux pieds sur les braises tièdes et y lança la poudre en prononçant sa destination d'une voix distincte.

Les braises s'enflammèrent soudainement et commencèrent par lécher ses jambes pour finalement l'envelopper tout entier. Sa silhouette oscilla dans les flammes un instant, et, la seconde suivante, il ne resta plus que de la suie retombant en pluie légère sur les braises scintillantes.

 **…**

Albus émergea de l'âtre du Chaudron Baveur en peignant ses cheveux fous d'une main distraite. Ses oreilles tintèrent presque sous le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait comme de coutume dans la pièce principale et, en voyant Hannah Londubat passer de table en table, se demanda une fois de plus comment celle-ci réussissait à se frayer un chemin si habilement parmi les nombreux sorciers présents.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait Neville, son ancien professeur de Botanique du temps de Poudlard, manqua de renverser un bambin qui courrait et arriva finalement à destination lorsqu'un morceau des _Toil & Trouble_ **(2)** s'éleva à plein volume dans l'atmosphère surannée du Chaudron Baveur.

\- Bonsoir Albus ! Ils sont le salon six, tu connais le chemin !, l'informa Neville d'un ton fort, dans un sourire complice.

\- Merci Neville !, cria presque Albus en retour, pour se faire entendre par-dessus les voix discordantes des sorciers et sorcières qui entonnaient le refrain de _King Hereafter_. **(3)**

Son ancien professeur leva le pouce et commença à chanter en cœur avec les autres en riant largement pour toute réponse.

Quittant l'atmosphère vivante de la salle principale du Pub, il emprunta le petit couloir, caché derrière l'escalier montant aux chambres. Il poussa finalement la porte du salon numéro six et des rires lui parvinrent, légèrement assourdis par le petit couloir de l'entrée qui tournait avant de donner sur la pièce. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les voix se faisaient plus distinctes et il put entendre la voix passionnée d'Orson, surpassant toutes les autres :

\- … et là, le mec dit : « _Eh bien, on verra si tu pourras continuer ainsi lorsque les contes de fées se trancheront la gorge sous tes yeux_. **(4)** » C'était hallucinant, vraiment !

Il y eut quelques huées dégoûtées qui suivirent la réplique.

Albus tourna à l'angle et il put enfin voir la joyeuse troupe attablée, des sourires moqueurs s'étalant sur la plupart des visages. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'ombre, afin d'observer les visages de ses amis.

Orson Boot faisait semblant de bouder tous les autres, faussement vexé qu'ils n'aient pas apprécié son histoire. Katie Goldstein, Velma Hooper et Tex Li se moquaient allégrement du conteur, les yeux brillants, les rires clairs et les joues roses, là où le timide Elias Montgomery se contentait de sourire en tenant la main de Velma, parfaitement heureux.

Rose Weasley, Hugh Dubois et Abigail Jordan semblaient en grand conciliabule, le jeune homme ayant l'air tout à fait satisfait de se retrouver assis entre deux si jolies filles, même si aucune d'elles n'étaient sa petit-amie. Et Viola McTavish tentait vainement de réveiller un Scorpius Malefoy endormi en bout de table.

Albus eut un sourire tendre en voyant le visage apaisé de son ami, quelques mèches de cheveux blonds retombant sur son nez un peu trop pointu, la pénombre feutrée du salon creusant encore davantage les cernes sous ses yeux.

Ils avaient tous vingt ans – exceptés Abigail et Orson qui avaient respectivement vingt-et-un ans et dix-neuf ans – et Scorpius ne se ménageait pas, passant des heures et des heures à étudier pour obtenir ses C.E.M.S.C.s **(5)** qui auraient lieu début septembre. S'il obtenait suffisamment de bonnes notes, il pourrait passer en quatrième année comme étudiant-guérisseur et commencer ses stages à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Albus était reconnaissant que les études de Langue-de-Plomb ne soient pas aussi éprouvantes que semblaient l'être les études de Médicomagie de son ami. Ces derniers temps, et bien que Scorpius soit techniquement en vacances, le jeune homme étudiait tant qu'il commençait à avoir la pâleur d'un vampire. Et Albus commençait à s'inquiéter.

Ses amis l'accueillir avec joie lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent enfin et il se dirigea droit vers Scorpius, posant une main sur l'épaule osseuse de celui-ci. Il questionna Viola du regard qui lui indiqua une assiette aux rares reliefs et il se sentit rassuré, passant sa main un instant dans les cheveux fins et blonds clairs. Scorpius commençait à l'inquiéter. Albus le trouvait épuisé constamment, avait l'impression qu'il mangeait de moins en moins.

Cela lui faisait peur, lui rappelant leur deuxième année, lorsque Scorpius s'angoissait encore d'apprendre leur amitié à son père, négligeant de réellement se sustenter. Ou comme lors de leur sixième année, lorsque Ileen Harper avait rompu salement avec son ami. Ou lorsque sa grand-mère maternelle qu'il adulait, Asriale Greengrass **(6)** , était morte de cause naturelle, juste avant leur A.S.P.I.C.s, et que Scorpius s'était enfermé dans un planning de révisions intenable.

Il releva les yeux de la nuque pâle de son ami, et croisa les yeux d'Abigail qui lui sourit doucement, si doucement qu'il la rejoignit en une enjambée pour l'embrasser enfin. Sa petite-amie lui rendit son baiser et il s'assit à ses côtés, se servant et rassasiant enfin son propre estomac, jetant toutefois quelques rapides coups d'œil à Scorpius qui ne se réveilla pas de la soirée.

Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs amis commencèrent à partir et après avoir embrassé Abigail pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit – elle serait volontiers venue dormir à l'appartement cette nuit, mais elle était censée héberger et surveiller sa jeune sœur Emma qui sortait à peine de Poudlard – qu'il prit son ami dans ses bras pour le faire transplaner.

Ils atterrirent devant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement, au troisième étage d'un immeuble situé dans une ruelle d'un des quartiers sorciers de Londres, sorts protecteurs made Rose Weasley obligent. Le mouvement qu'il fit pour attraper ses clés lui manqua de faire choir son ami sur le sol, et cela réveilla Scorpius.

Le jeune sorcier blond haussa un sourcil fatigué en voyant le visage d'Albus si proche du sien et il déposa un baiser sur la joue râpeuse de son ami, étouffant un rire fort peu discret.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Albus en souriant devant l'amusement de son ami.

\- Oh, c'est juste ces deux commères de Jenner et Ackerley qui m'ont encore demandé si on était en couple., fit Scorpius en secouant la tête d'un air consterné par la bêtise de ses pairs.

\- Un de mes chefs me l'a aussi demandé tout à l'heure. C'est moi ou les gens cancanent encore plus maintenant qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, au sujet de notre soi-disant couple ?

Albus mit enfin la main sur ces damnées clés, Scorpius quitta l'étreinte de son ami afin de les lui chiper et d'ouvrir la porte lui-même, alors qu'Albus passait naturellement une main sur sa taille.

\- C'est juste normal de te toucher comme ça., observa le jeune Potter, Ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi ou que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

Scorpius se retourna vers lui, le regard sérieux et prononça :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Potter. »

\- Bien, parce que je ne le suis pas non plus, Malefoy., réaffirma Albus, tout aussi solennel.

\- Parfait.

\- Parfait.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute, passée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau en chœur, s'écroulant pratiquement contre le mur du couloir.

Albus reprit son souffle, la joue posée contre le mur frais, et se redressa bien tant que mal, claqua sa main sur les fesses de Scorpius et le dépassa pour entrer dans l'appartement. Son ami eut un glapissement indigné et le poursuivit, refermant en un cliquètement sec leur porte d'entrée.

 **…**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'eux ?, geignit Scorpius quelques temps après, la tête sous sa serviette de bain, se séchant énergiquement les cheveux, assis au bord du lit d'Albus.

\- Eux ? Tu veux dire le reste du monde ?, ricana Albus en enfilant un caleçon avant de s'écrouler sur son matelas, fourbu de sa journée.

\- Ouais. Les gens parlent. C'est chiant. Même mon père commence à faire des sous-entendus à propos de toi et moi., déclara son ami en balançant sa serviette sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau d'Albus, avant de venir se pelotonner sous les couvertures, son flanc accolé à celui de son comparse.

\- Bah, laisse-les parler., fit Albus en haussant mollement les épaules, tendant la main en direction de la table de nuit pour attraper sa baguette et éteindre toutes les bougies d'un seul coup.

Le matin les trouva emmêlés, chacun ayant cherché la chaleur de l'autre malgré la moiteur de cette nuit d'été. Et c'était peut-être un réveil sur lequel bon nombre de personnes auraient trouvé à discuter, mais c'était ainsi qu'était leur amitié.

Abigail Jordan même n'y trouvait pas grand-chose à redire, du moment qu'Albus dormait avec elle lorsqu'elle venait passer la nuit.

Les gens parlent ? Grand bien leur fasse.

 _Laisse-les parler_.

 **...**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(1)** _Suivant toutes les dates fournies par J.K.R. (et répertoriées sur le très utile site EHP, que je remercie vivement !), Albus et Scorpius sont tous deux nés en 2006._

 _Et comme je le précise bien après dans le texte, ils ont vingt ans. L'intrigue se déroule donc en 2026 !_

 _Et donc, je me suis dit que les ascenseurs du Ministère méritaient bien une petite remise à neuf, et j'ai enlevé ces horribles grilles à refermer soi-même qui grincent et se bloquent pour un rien. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense!_

 **...**

 **(2)** Toil & Trouble : _Comme pour les ascenseurs, les Bizarr' Sisters se font vieux. Pas qu'ils doivent être obligatoirement remplacés par un nouveau groupe ou quoi, mais je voulais quelque chose de plus neuf, tout en restant dans les mêmes références…_

 _Donc, une fois encore, merci le_ _ **site EHP**_ _qui m'a permis de connaître l'incantation «_ Double double, toil & trouble _», prononcée par les trois sorcières (D'où_ les Bizarr' Sisters _de J.K.R.) dans_ _Macbeth_ _, qui lorsqu'elles le rencontrent lui prédisent son avenir et l'appellent le « Roi de l'Autre Monde » (_ King Hereafter _)._

 _Et une fois de plus, j'ai tout pompé sur le_ _ **site EHP**_ _qui est génialissime ! On devrait élever un temple aux responsables de ce site. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ?_

 **...**

 **(3)** King Hereafter : _Voir la note numéro_ ** _2_ _._**

 **...**

 **(4)** _Réplique honteusement piquée dans l'épisode numéro 2 – du moins, c'est l'épisode numéro 2 dans mon souvenir – de la série The Shannara Chronicles._

 _ **...**_

 **(5)** C.E.M.S.C.s : _Concours d'Entrée en Médicomagie pour Second Cycle. Je l'ai totalement inventé, même si je me suis basée sur les études de Médecine françaises et que ce concours pourrait être assimilé aux_ _ECN_ _(Epreuves Classantes Nationales)._

 **...**

 **(6)** Asriale Greengrass : _Personnage totalement inventé par moi-même. Les parents de Daphné et Astoria ne sont évoqués nulle part, et je suis partie sur l'idée qu'ils étaient bien plus âgés que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, d'où la mort naturelle d'Asriale._

* * *

 _ **Publié le dimanche 10 janvier 2016.**_


End file.
